


The stars against us

by Micropro2345



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Kirishima, F/M, M/M, Sexy Times, minas kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micropro2345/pseuds/Micropro2345
Summary: When the prince katsuki bakugou gets engaged to the princess of the neighboring kingdoms And one of his best friends Mina Ashido he is pissed. For he had fallen for ashido s guard Kirishima Eijirou. And mina? She’s fallen for the baker Sero Hanta





	The stars against us

Bakugou katsuki was a simple man. He was raised to fight, marry, and lead a kingdom. “Prince katsuki bakugou, Your mother. Queen Mitsuki is requesting that you come and see her” the royal butler, Shota Aizawa said in a rather tired manner. “Yeah yeah whatever old man, the hag is just being bitchy again” Bakugou grumbles as he climbs out of his bed and walks along the long corridor. He opens the large Velvet doors which creeked as he swings them opening, the guards not even flintching. In the room was a large table with sitting non other then the Mina family and his own. Ashido looked rather distraught then she normally did. For once bakugou actually missed her smile “The fuck is happening here? Why is the pink bitch sad?” Bakugou growls Slouching in his chair next to his mother, who was slapping the back of his head, while still trying to contain a smile. “We are here to talk about your guys future” Mitsuki chimes. Bakugou raises a eyebrow and looks at her with disbelief “Oi? What about it?!” He grumbles. Mina sat there fidgeting with her fingers. “they want us to marry...” she mumbles softly. “What did you say? Dumbass you know I can’t hear you when you mumble” he growls standing up and leaning towards the pink girl. Mina lets out a shaky sigh. “They Want is to get married katsuki. Married.” She finally spoke up standing up and yelling it. Her slick blue dress shifting slightly. The crown on top of her head was tilted and hanging off one of her yellow horns. Bakugou starred at his mom then back at the slightly blushing pink girl his eyes wide with disgust. “IM  
NOT FUCKING MARRYING HER” he yells storming out of the room. “KATSUKI BAKUGOU GET BACK HER-“ was all he heard from his mom after slamming the Giant door with a large ‘Bang’ practically shaking the whole castle. 

 

It was about 20 minutes until Someone softly knocked on the blondes door. “Katsuki....?”It was ashido. “What do you want?!” The blonde growls. She opens the door to his room gently with a soft sigh. Bakugou didn’t bat a eye and stayed in his bed. Ashido sits on the foot of his bed and sighs “You know he’s head over heels for you. He talks about you all the time to his best friend” she says softly moving to rub his back “go away, shit face. I don’t wanna talk” He mumbles in the pillow. Mina sighs and slaps the back of his head “You really think I want to do this too? I’m trying to figure out a plan before the day” she said standing up. “Your family is having a ball soon, I’ll make sure he comes and we can figure out a plan then” She said straightening out her dress and walking out of his room. 

Meanwhile In the small town Surrounding the Kingdom There was a special red head walking around. “Kaminari?” Kirishima asks poking the electric blondes cheek. Kaminari had his head on a small table inside a bakery looking Miserable. “Fuck those chocolate croissants did me in” He mumbles moving the plate of half eaten croissants. Kirishima laughs attracting a certain baker to come over to the two guards. “Damn it Kaminari you said you could eat them this time” Sero said with a sigh, pulling up a chair to the table. Kaminari groans in response, while Kirishima gives sero a small fist bump. “Hey bro haven’t seen you in a while” he mused. The three of them were all childhood friends since Kirishima grew in the village. “We should hang out more, Mr.Royal big shot” sero mused with his classic grin. Kaminari sits back up and pats his stomach “Don’t you have the big order for the ball? I looked into The catering and it said you were making the pastries” Kirishima mused leaning back in his chair. Sero sighs and nods putting his hands covered in flour on his face “Yeah, It’s a lot of work. I’ve never made so much shit in my life” he mused with a sigh. Kirishima softly pats his shoulder the soft metal clashing with his shoulder “It’s ok buddy, I believe in you!” He mused happily. The bakery was almost completely empty except for the 3 boys in a couple people in the back of the kitchen. They heard a small bell chime meaning someone had walked inside. The three look around and Sero sighs “Hello welcome to the-...” he finally looks up at the person who had walked in, The hooded figure takes off there good to reveal Pink hair braided back and a bright pink and a little flustered face. “Kirishima we need to talk” she huffed with a small pant from running. Sero Had felt a faint brush grow on his face as he kneels down on the ground. “S-Sorry your highness, I didn’t know you were coming, I would have made the shop look nicer” he mumbles softly shaking in her presence. She felt a small blush come on her face from embarrassment. “No,No please get up. Your fine really. I don’t exactly look like royalty” she mused holding a hand out for the Black haired boy to take. He gets off his knees helping himself up. She looks at his eyes and blushes a bit more. He was beautiful, the boy she saw Kirishima hang out with a lot. She looks away and pulls him up on his feet. Then She looked up at Kirishima and sighs “Mind if I take a seat with you guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes this is my first ever fanFic on Ao3! Sorry if it’s bad and the odd pairing but I really like the fantasy AU


End file.
